


Merry Christmas, Reg.

by theoegidio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bi James Potter, Final Feliz, Fluffy, Fofo, Gay Regulus Black, James e regulus, Jegulus, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, natal, regulus feliz, todos são felizes aqui, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoegidio/pseuds/theoegidio
Summary: Aonde Regulus nunca viu sentido em comemorar o natal, então James tenta fazer uma noite que ele nunca vai esquecer.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Merry Christmas, Reg.

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic Jegulus! Espero que gostem. Deixem críticas ou sugestões de mais pra eu escrever nos comentários please

Não é que Regulus não gostava do natal. É só que ele não estava acostumado com algo bom vindo da data. Sua cabeça recordava bem dos natais em sua casa, o silêncio na mesa e o olhar severo dos pais, esperando ele ou Sirius falar algo errado, mover algo errado para sofrerem alguma punição. Então, ninguém podia o culpar por não estar animado quando James Potter veio correndo e disse que eles teriam um natal juntos. Ele havia passado quase uma semana falando no seu ouvido sobre a data e ele apenas revirava os olhos, como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. 

Dia 24 estava ali e Regulus acordou com uma carta em seu colo, com o usual selo da família Black. Aquilo não podia ser bom. Olhou para os lados, vendo que seus colegas ainda dormiam e sussurrou baixinho Lumos, se enfiando debaixo dos lençóis. Ele hesitou em abrir. Da última vez que tivera qualquer contato com alguém de sua casa, foi feio. Gritos, feitiços trocados e lágrimas preencheram o lugar e ele disse em alto e bom tom que odiava todos ali e que desejava ter nascido em outra família. Então, ou aquela carta significa um comunicado oficial que ele estava expulso de família, ou... não. Ele não queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Afastou a tremedeira, colocando seus dedos no selo e puxou o mesmo. 

O pequeno barulho do selo abrindo foi até os seus ouvidos e ele abri a mesma. Colocou a luz em cima do papel e toda sua espinha congelou logo com as primeiras palavras do papel. 

“Regulus. Essa é sua última chance de fazer o que é certo. Consideramos que suas palavras foram feitas por influência da desonra do seu irmão e que você ainda pode colocar a cabeça no lugar. Eu e seu pai ainda temos um lugar na família como nosso herdeiro. Não faça a gente se arrepender de o dar essa nova chance. 

Responda essa carta e venha passar o natal em casa e entenderemos que escolheu a nós. Caso contrário, haverá consequências. 

— Walburga Black.”

Ao final da leitura, seus olhos tremiam com lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. O papel caiu de sua mão e a luz da ponta da sua varinha apagou. Toda a coragem que teve ao enfrentar seus pais e em dar as costas a todas suas ideologias todos esses anos pareceu se esvair. Seria muito mais confortável simplesmente voltar para eles, dizer que estava arrependido. Ganhar a maldita tatuagem, ser um Comensal! Fazer os seus outros colegas da Sonserina felizes e não ter que se preocupar em ser considerado um traidor. 

— Regulus?— a voz de Barty chamou sua atenção. Imediatamente ele se recompôs, secando seu rosto e enfiando a carta embaixo do travesseiro. Olhou para o amigo com o usual olhar vazio e cansado.

— Nada. Carta de casa.— murmurou baixinho e se levantou. Partiu para pegar suas vestes sem dar mais detalhes e ignorou quando continuaram o chamando. Rapidamente se trocou e abaixou a cabeça, começando a andar pelos corredores. 

Seu primeiro instinto seria andar até a porta do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e esperar que seu irmão e seu namorado saíssem, mas sua cabeça estava nebulosa. Estava mesmo considerando a possibilidade de ir ao natal de novo com eles? Se apoiou contra a parede, colocando as mãos nos seus joelhos e apertando com força, como se pudesse livrar toda sua frustração daquela forma. Ignorou como tremia e disse a si mesmo baixinho repetidas vezes para que se controlasse e que estava tudo bem. Ficaria tudo bem. 

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e ele foi rápido em puxar a mesma e se afastar, num susto. Subiu o olhar para ver quem era e relaxou imediatamente sua postura. Estava ali na sua frente, com os cabelos desarrumados e o sorriso idiota de sempre, James. Seu olhar franziu, mostrando-se preocupado. 

— Reggie? O que foi?— ele perguntou, já se aproximando um pouco. O menor moveu a cabeça, indicando que não era nada e deu um pequeno passo para trás, tentando esconder a tremedeira em suas mãos. 

— Nada, nada. Me deu um susto!— o Black reclamou, mas se aproximou lentamente do outro, pegando em sua mão e começando um carinho lento. O mero contato fez sua respiração voltar aos eixos. 

— Nada, mesmo?— Potter perguntou para assegurar, passando sua mão pela cintura alheia e o trazendo para mais perto. Regulus sabia que seu corpo ainda estava recebendo sinais do choque pela carta e que seu namorado perceberia isso. Ele sempre percebia. 

— Confie em mim. Por que está sozinho hoje?— ele desconversou, começando a andar e puxando consequentemente o maior junto. 

— Peter saiu e Sirius decidiu sair com Remus para fazer compras em Hogsmead. Me abandonaram!— ele colocou um tom dramático na voz, que fez Reg revirar os olhos.

— E depois os Blacks que são os dramáticos. Vamos antes que a gente perca o café, Potter.

O caminho foi com os dois trocando conversas baixas. As vezes James insistia em roubar beijos rápidos do menino, que corava de forma instantânea, mas não reclamava. O peso da carta estava saindo aos poucos dos ombros dele, era como se James pudesse aliviar todos os problemas ao seu redor. Ele gostava disso. Quase riu quando lembrou dos dias em que ele ainda negava os sentimentos pelo maior, quando fingia não o suportar e ameaçava bater com o livro toda vez que ele se aproximava. Aquele Regulus era cheio de dor, mágoas. Sem saída para aonde sua família queria que ele fosse. 

Ele olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, mas também encarou seus dedos com os do namorado. Virou-se, se aproximando mais ainda de James e andou até a mesa do café e se sentou lá, no meio de outros com vestes vermelhas. Alguns soltaram suspiros de reclamação, outros surpresos. James sorriu feito um bobo e se jogou ao lado dele, passando os dedos pelo cabelo do mais novo que riu baixinho. Ignorou os olhares pesados que vinham da mesa de sua casa. Queria James e apenas ele. 

— Nem acredito que o natal finalmente chegou!— James disse, empolgando. Começou a colocar comida em seu prato, enquanto Regulus continuou com sua postura ereta e colocou lentamente algumas coisinhas no seu. 

— Eu sei. Você fala disso já fazem semanas. Não sei que graça vê nesse dia.— ele resmungou, revirando os olhos. 

— Disse que te faria ter uma lembrança boa de um natal. Vai ser um digno dos Marotos!— o mais velho disse em voz alta, arrancando algumas risadinhas de outros da mesa— confie no seu namorado. 

Regulus sorriu delicadamente, franzindo um pouco o cenho ao se lembrar da proposta da sua família. Engoliu seco aquilo, balançando a cabeça e focando no presente. James deve ter reparado, pois beijou o seu ombro e o encarou de lado. Ele sabia que o menino era daquele jeito. As vezes parava e ficava pensativo, absorto em pensamentos e memórias. James aprendeu que não deveria perguntar o que era, ou o pressionar a falar. Regulus acabaria contando e ele ajudaria a passar por aquilo, por menor que fosse. O Black aproveitou o beijo e segurou com uma certa força a mão de James. Se encararam silenciosamente por alguns momentos, antes do Potter pegar uma das uvas de seu prato e colocar nos lábios do namorado. 

— Confia em mim?— ele perguntou baixinho e Regulus concordou, sorrindo de lado e comendo a uva oferecia, mastigando a mesma. 

— Infelizmente, eu confio.— murmurou o menor. 

As aulas estavam suspensas pelo resto do dia, com alunos indo para casa encontrar suas famílias. James desapareceu no meio da tarde para preparar as coisas para o natal junto de Peter, então Regulus estava se ocupando com um livro de história que tinha pegado da biblioteca. Estava encolhido no lado de fora, com roupas quentes e uma de James por cima de todas. Ele insistiu em roubar aquela, dizendo que gostava de sentir o cheiro do namorado em situações aonde estavam longe um do outro. Perdido e entretido com a narrativa, mal notou quando dois corpos ocuparam as laterais do banco aonde estavam. 

— Ele é mais nerd que você.— a primeira voz finalmente disse e Regulus logo a reconheceu. O menino arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para o lado, vendo Sirius parado, com uma mão na bochecha e um olhar entediado. Olhou para o outro e viu Remus, oferecendo um sorriso gentil para Regulus e beliscando o outro Black pelas costas. Se tinha alguém que intimidava Regulus era Lupin.

— Algumas pessoas estudam.— Regulus disse de forma simples, balançando a cabeça— achei que estivessem juntos em Hogsmead. 

— Estávamos, mas James mandou a gente chamar você. Já esta anoitecendo.— Remus respondeu e o menor deles olhou para o alto, suspirando em surpresa ao ver o sol deixando de brilhar e dando espaço para a lua.— ele está um poço de ansiedade. 

— Eu sei.— Regulus revirou os olhos e se levantou, passando a mão para limpar a neve de seu corpo e fechou o livro; colocando embaixo do braço. Encarou os dois ali e deu um passo para trás.— Remus, pode deixar eu falar com meu irmão rapidinho? A sós. 

Sirius se levantou prontamente quando ouviu isso e Remus concordou com a cabeça, beijando a bochecha do namorado e entrando no castelo. O mais velho dos irmãos continuou com a sua postura relaxada, ajeitando os cabelos que iam até os ombros e encarou o mais novo. 

— Recebi uma carta de casa. Pelo jeito tenho uma última chance de voltar a ser membro da Nobre Casa dos Black se for passar o natal com eles.— Reg murmurou, colocando as mãos no bolso e revirando os seus olhos minimamente. 

— Você não vai, certo?— Sirius colocou expectativa em sua voz e deu um passo para frente; colocando a mão no ombro do outro. 

— Não. Eu pensei, mas não. Não quero... ser uma pessoa como eles. Ou receber a marca— ele disse a última parte de forma baixa e encarou o chão, mexendo os pés na neve branca que caia do céu— estou com medo do que vai acontecer. 

— Dessa vez eu não vou deixar mais nada acontecer com você.— Sirius assegurou, passando a mão por seu ombro e bagunçando os fios curtos do irmão— irmãos desonrados continuam juntos, Reggie! Ninguém vai tocar um dedo em você. 

Ele soltou uma risada fina e puxou o maior para o castelo. Aos poucos, seu corpo relaxou e ele ficou lado a lado do maior. Anos atrás, ele achou que jamais poderia ter uma relação assim com o irmão. Havia um gigantesco abismo entre eles, principalmente pelas ideias conflitantes, da rivalidade entre as casas e porque Sirius o condenava por não se manifestar contra as ideias supremacistas dos pais. Mas juntos agora, eram melhores e maiores. Ninguém separaria os irmãos Black de novo. 

Quando James falava sobre o natal ao estilo dos Marotos, Regulus esperava qualquer coisa menos aquilo. O dormitório dos meninos estava inteiro decorado. As camas afastadas para os cantos, deixando um grande espaço no meio. Haviam piscas piscas enrolados peloteei que flutuavam, um feitiço de neve para simular a área exterior. Um Pinheiro cheio de bolas de natal e piscas piscas escorado em um canto e no meio da sala, uma mesa comprida com comida para o time todo de Quadribol. Mas a primeira coisa que Regulus reparou foi James. Vestido com um suéter natalino, um chapéu de papai noel, cabelos bagunçados, ele estava pendurando um pequeno visco no teto, porque Reg havia dito a ele que achava engraçado aquele clichê de casais embaixo do visco. Reparou que na mesa haviam violetas em um pequeno jarro, porque certa vez ele tinha dito que achavam-as lindas. Notou a pequena travessa com pudim de chocolate num dos cantos da mesa e, por fim, percebeu algo. Pendurado na árvore; haviam meias com a inicial de cada um deles. Um J para James, um S para Sirius, P para Peter e mais uma, costurada com uma caligrafia desleixada que ele sabia que pertencia a um James Potter. Na quinta meia, estava grafado R.A.B e um pequeno coração ao lado. 

Regulus deve ter passado muito tempo encarando tudo, porque agora todos estavam o fitando. James foi o primeiro a se aproximar e notar um sorriso fraco em seus lábios. Ele sabia que o namorado sorria apenas em momentos privados, reservava suas emoções, então aquilo era um passo enorme. A lágrima que escorreu quente por sua bochecha só poderia ser de felicidade. Natal era aquilo, então? Detalhes pensados especificamente para ele, a sensação de ter seu coração preenchido e o sentimento de pertencimento. Ele poderia ser um Sonserino, mas nunca tinha se sentido tão locado como entre os Marotos. James o puxou pra perto e ele afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do mais velho. 

— obrigado.— disse, contra a pele dele. James e todos ali sorriram, Sirius trocou um olhar cúmplice para o melhor amigo e todos gargalharam quando viram Peter já atacando a comida. 

Ajeitaram-se todos ao redor da mesa e ninguém viu o tempo passar. Regulus sorriu a noite inteira, de uma forma que nem James nem Sirius jamais haviam visto. Ele ostentava uma feição alegre, as vezes até entrando nas piadinhas dos outros garotos. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os do Potter o tempo inteiro. As vezes um cochichava algo no ouvido do outro ou trocavam beijos lentos e nesses momentos, Sirius revirava os olhos e acusava James de estar corrompendo seu irmão. 

Eles só perceberam que era tarde quando Remus já estava sonolento, dormindo com a cabeça no ombro de Sirius e a luz do Sol estava começando a aparecer pelas janelas. Sirius foi com o namorado cambaleando até a cama, um pouco alterado por várias doses de Firewhisky. Peter já tinha adormecido fazia um tempo, enrolando nos lençóis de sua cama. Regulus, contudo, continuou sóbrio pela noite, ainda atento aos detalhes do dormitório. Olhou de canto para o namorado, que o fitava com um sorrisinho que ele reservava somente para quando tinha alguma ideia mirabolante. 

— Vem comigo.— sussurrou no ouvido dele e o puxou pela mão e com a outra, pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Os dois se ajeitarem embaixo da Capa, já acostumados a dividir o espaço. Usavam o objeto para escapar durante o dia, entrando em salas vazias, ou nos corredores, aproveitando que ninguém os via para se beijarem. O gosto dos beijos de James ardia como fogo nos lábios do menor toda vez que ele se lembrava dos mesmos. Contudo, daquela vez ele não parecia estar procurando nada daquelas coisas. James guiava Regulus conscientemente pelos corredores e não demorou para que entendesse para onde estavam indo. O caminho era familiar, estavam logo em frente a Torre de Astronomia. Foi ali que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Regulus estava em um de seus péssimos dias e pela primeira vez havia aceitado um abraço do garoto. Passaram a noite conversando e James pediu um beijo de boa noite. Regulus deu e depois passou toda a madrugada com os dedos na boca, pensando que ele queria o beijar de novo até sua boca derreter. 

Estar ali de novo era nostálgico. As coisas estavam tão diferentes agora. Regulus não era mais um garoto inseguro com seus sentimentos e sexualidade e dividido entre sua família e os amigos que havia feito ali. Ver o passado com outros olhos o fez se sentir orgulhoso de si mesmo, de ver como havia evoluído. Foi uma caminhada longa, mas ele havia sobrevivido. 

Escapou da capa assim que estavam seguros dentro do local e o menor andou lentamente até a ponta da Torre, colocando seus olhos no céu pintado de um tom alaranjado James logo tomou seu lado e observavam quietos. 

— A primeira vez que te achei aqui, você me mostrou a estrela que leva o seu nome.— James disse, colocando seus dedos por cima dos do outro. 

— O contrário. Eu levo o nome dela, Jam.

— Não. A estrela leva seu nome, Reggie. Ela tem que agradecer por ter o nome do menino mais brilhante desse mundo. 

— Isso foi muito brega, sabia? 

— É. Mas você gosta. Sei que gosta. 

Regulus não negou. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, entrelaçando seus dedos na nuca alheia e partiu para um beijo, aquele beijo que o deixava sem ar. Era naqueles momentos que ele queria ficar preso. As mãos de James segurando sua cintura, os seus corpos colados e os lábios colidindo como meteoros em chamas. Poderia passar o dia o beijando, o beijar até seus lábios amolecerem e doerem. Haviam leves mordidas, puxões e a língua de ambos se entrelaçando em um momento extremamente íntimo. Aquilo era paz e guerra, todas as antíteses já existentes misturadas. James era uma incógnita, mas ao mesmo tempo a única coisa que fazia sentido para Regulus. 

Os lábios quentes do menor desceram até a clavícula do Potter e o cheiro intoxicante de seu perfume inundou suas narinas. Deixou beijos molhados, pequenas marquinhas e selares por ali, incentivado pelos arfares e múrmuros de aprovação do maior, que as vezes puxava sua cintura, ou dava arranhadas curtas em sua nuca. Era bom ver como ele podia o desmontar com simples contatos como aquele. 

— Eu amo você.— James sussurrou em meio a excitação do momento e prensou o corpo do menor contra uma das paredes do local, lhe dando um selinho rápido e descendo seus beijos até o pescoço de Regulus agora. Beijou lentamente a região, deixando uma marquinha de seus dentes perto do pomo de Adão de Regulus. Continuou sussurrando baixinho como o amava, a sensação de suas palavras contra a pele do menor era extremamente satisfatória. Uma das mãos firmes de James subiu pela camiseta e adentrou a mesma, tocando com leveza seu peitoral nu.

E foi como se o tempo não passasse e não houvesse ninguém mais no castelo ou no mundo. Regulus voltava a beijar James como se sua vida dependesse disso e o maior retribuía com a mesma intensidade. Seus corpos colidiam, gemidos de satisfação ecoavam pelo lugar enquanto peças de roupas eram perdidas e novas marcas eram deixadas pelo peito, coxas e virilha. James beijava todas as cicatrizes que seu namorado tinha, porque queria mostrar como estava orgulhoso que ele estava lá. James se movia lentamente dentro dele, mostrando como ele podia se sentir bem em algo carnal e íntimo. James o tocava e Regulus se sentia como a coisa mais importante do mundo. James o amava e ele se sentia amado. E quando o Sol já estava claro o suficiente para iluminar a sala, Regulus estava chegando ao seu ápice enquanto encarava o namorado. Regulus amava James Potter e com um sorriso no rosto, sussurrou isso a ele repetidas vezes, beijando-o delicadamente. 

— Feliz natal, Reg.— James murmurou, acariciando sua bochecha e traçando a minha que seus ossos da bochecha marcados deixavam. 

— Feliz natal, Jam.— Regulus respondeu, colando sua testa na dele. E não havia nada no mundo que pudesse tirar a felicidade que aquele Natal trouxe.


End file.
